nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quisling War
The Quisling War (called the Ishvalan War of Aggression in Britannia) was a war that took place between Ninja's and Okami's nations (Britannia and the Ishvalan Empire, respectively) in 2193 in NC Spacebattles after an alliance between the two broke down. Events leading up to the war In 2185, the former dictator of Sumarra, Marcus Brutus was assassinated. Several nations investigated the hit, including Britannia. In 2187 they concluded that the Ishvalan Empire was mostly likely behind the attack due to their strained relations with Sumarra. The Ishvalan Empire found this suggestion highly offensive and cancelled their MDP and FTA with Britannia in addition to recalling their embassy. In their eyes it amounted to an act of betrayal by the British. This led to Britannia recalling their embassy with the Ishvalan empire and threatening the Ishvalan empire with the public release of details regarding operation Blue-501 (a highly secretive operation that the two nations had previously co-operated on) and sending British Special Forces to search the Ishvalan Empire's embassy. The Prime Minister of Britannia gave a press release calling the Ishvalan actions an astounding betrayal and told the public that Britannia is preparing to respond properly and swiftly. Britannia then began a massive counter-espionage campaign to root out any spies in addition to preparing both forged and authentic documents relating to Operation Blue-501. They sold the former Ishvalan Embassy to a private individual who began creating the "Museum of the Traitor", a reconstruction of the embassy in all its former glory. This was the final straw and led to the Ishvalan Attack Combat Operations The Ishvalan attack consisted of several stages. Phase 1 involved the use of a civilian freighter purchased via a dummy corporation and with a false cargo being sent to the British planet of Cetheon. Instead of the listed order of galvanised steel, the freighter carried several RMG-ES stealth shuttles modified to drop rods from god. These shuttles were launched from the ship once they were close enough to the planet and dropped their payload on the communication filtering facilities used by Britannia to monitor outgoing and incoming comms traffic. This severely restricted the ability of Britannia to communicate with the wider galaxy. Some of the shuttles carried special forces that killed several high ranking members of the British Government and captured Prime Minister Ninja. They attempted to capture the British Royal Family but they were unsuccessful as they managed to flee to Earth. Before the communication network was fully knocked out the British sent out a transmission informing the wider galaxy that the Ishvalan empire launched a surprise attack against them with hundreds of civilian casualties. In addition they declared that the Ishvalans had penetrated the other Interstellar nations and were responsible for the Aqarian revolution. They tried to send supporting evidence but their communications were knocked out before they were able to. Additionally, cyberwarfare attacks further hampered the British. Phase 2 of the attack involved the Ishvalan Empire publicly declaring war on Britannia. They sent a task force of 4 victory class Battlecruisers and an assortment of cutter frigates and Chimaera destroyers to blockade Cetheon. This task force eventually managed to take control of the orbital zone around Cetheon, but not before taking heavy casualties from the British orbital defence platforms and British spacecraft. They then began dropping knockout gas missiles from orbit onto projected landing sites as well as vital government buildings, including the British Intelligence Agency's head quarters. Additional rods from gods were dropped on important military targets, including troop concentrations. The British began mobilizing their reserves, who were armed primarily with copies of the ak-47 and the the M16. After the kidnapping of Prime Minister Ninja, his son Ninja II took over the Ninja party of Britannia and became acting-Prime minister. The British began trying to repair at least one communication centre to send the Blue-501 documents and began distributing them across their internal internet. They implemented a scorched earth policy, to try to seriously inflict casualties on the Ishvalans. The King's railroad was partially blown up to prevent the Ishvalans from using it to move supplies. The Cornwall Nuclear Power station went into meltdown after the British abandoned the facility. The Ishvalan Empire released information to the wider galaxy on the nature of the British scorched Earth policy and denounced the allegations as nothing more than propaganda. They began bringing additional troops through the wormhole gate before Britannia shut it off. This led to the Ishvalans destroying the gate, after bringing in 40,000 troops as part of Task Force Warhammer. The Ishvalan troops were severely outnumbered, by more than 200 to 1 but had superior training and equipment, including the Siegfried powered armour. They began using Ymir Poison gas to clear buildings. The British then proposed peace, which was accepted by the Ishvalans. Peace Treaty The final draft of the peace treaty was as follows * Britannia will erase its evidence of Blue-501 (supervised by the Ishvalan empire). * Blame for the incident will be placed on the late Prime Minister Ninja I. * No military spaceship construction by Britannia for 10 years. * A No-Aggression Pact established between our nations for 25 years. The British Government also ordering the closure of the 'Museum of the Traitor' in New London. Diplomatic Reaction The Reivers and the MAGERY both sent observers to make sure that no war crimes were being committed. The Fyrrim Orders deployed aid to ships to treat and evacuate non-combatants from Cetheon. New Alaska, believing the British allegations of Ishvalan spies, captured and investigated any Ishvalans in New Alaska before deporting them. New Alaska also enacted a travel ban and embargo on the Ishvalan Empire, which is still in effect. Results of the war The Ishvalans lost 2000 ground troops, 2 battlecruisers, 3 destroyers and 8 frigates. Britannia lost 4,000 civilians, 12,000 milita and the entirety of their space fleet. The lack of diplomatic reaction to the war caused Super to quit for several days, as he believed that Okami had gone unpunished. Category:Britannia Category:Okami Category:Ninja Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Player Wars Category:NC Wars Category:NC Spacebattles Wars